


Anniversary

by stickypool



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickypool/pseuds/stickypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman wakes up to the loving smell of Strawberry pancakes but that's not what will be eaten for the lovers morning breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Peter woke up to his favorite smell in the mornings, strawberry pancakes. He sat up in his bed and stretched before making his way into the kitchen where he found his lover at the stove flipping piles, and piles of pancakes. He smiled and walked up behind the taller male and hugged him from behind and placed a few kisses on his back. “Mn...good morning daddy. Breakfast smells really good.” he buried his face into his back, “and so do you~” he giggled and squeezed him a bit. 

“Whoa hey there baby,” Wade chuckled and turned around and gave his smaller lover a kiss. As he was about to pull away Peter tugged at Wade's silly unicorn apron pulling him back n for a deeper kiss.

Wade was surprised his little Peter was being a a lot more anxious this early in the morning. He pulled back to take a breath, “Hey what has gotten into this morning him? I mean not that I don't mind it at all but its different and its not something you'd usually do so then I think your not the real Spidey then we'd have a problem like maybe you got kidnapped ad you're some impostor then when I rescue you you get made cause I kissed someone else even though it was an honest mistake like how could I say no to a hot guy like you and an-” Peter put a finger over Wade's mouth and laughed “Shh its me Wade, don't be such a worry wart, now turn around cause your pancakes are burning.”

Wade turned around and gasped at the gray smoke coming out from under he precious fluffy pancake. He quickly flipped it and sniffled at his now burnt pancake. 

“Hey Wade it okay don't worry about it, it's just one pancake. If it means so much you can just eat me” Peter rubbed Wade's back ad bit his lip. 

Wade flicked his head towards him “are you really my Peter? You're giving me a lot of mixed feeling right now.”

Peter pouted teasingly, “Would you really rather eat pancakes instead of me...Daddy?”

Wade grinned and turned off the stove before picking up the smaller male and carrying him over to the table where he had already set a few piles of strawberry pancakes. He kissed him and they both began to tear off each others clothes.   
“Wait, Wait Wade I want to try something,” Peter pushed him back and picked up a bit of syrup and whipped cream from the top of the pancakes and smeared it onto his chest. “Just a bit of toppings for your breakfast,” he licked the rest of the syrup and cream from his fingers seductively.   
Wade growled and began to lick and nibble on his sweet Peter. He nibbled and sucked at his nipples receiving cute moans in return. 

Wade loved this side of Peter, though it's rare for him to express how horny he is, especially in the morning. The last time Peter was really horny was during his finals. He became so stressed out he practically attacked Wade and fucked for a whole day. Peter eventually passed his tests but after a whole day of having sex and eventually running out of condoms, plus being too lazy to go buy more so you just go raw, it tires you out. But that was just kinda scary but right now Peter was acting all sexy saying “Daddy...eat me...breakfast..” it just made him get so hard and want to plow into his tight plump ass. 

Peter picked up a bit more of the whipped cream and placed it down on his entrance, “Don't forget here..”

Wade grabbed him by the waist and lifted his ass up. Peters legs wrapped around Wade's neck as he began to lick the cream. Peter shivered and let out a small gasp as he felt his lover slowly slip in his tongue. He moaned as Wade began to eat him out even slipping in a few fingers to press against his sweet spot. Peter arched his back and moaned louder out of pleasure. He wanted come but Wade didn't even put it in yet. He whined and gripped at the base of his dick to try and hold himself back, “Wade hurry..I-I wanna come”   
Wade pulled away before positioning himself then pounded into him. Peter let out a very loud moan and gripped onto the edge of the table above him. 

“Oh Peter, the neighbors might hear you,” Wade teased and picked him up so that Peter was off the table and had his arms wrapped around Wade's neck. Wade continued to pound into his and with this position he was able to hit the spot that made Peter submit to him. Peter began to lose it and continued his loud moaning, drooling with his head back, and eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. He eventually orgasmed and climaxed as did Wade.  
They both panted heavily and Wade carried his lover to the bathroom and started a bath, with him still inside so nothing dripped out.  
He added a bubble bath and stopped the water once it was half full. He pulled out and cleaned him up before placing Peter in the tub.   
Wade climbed in as well on the other side and looked at the red faced male as he still hasn't said a word.   
“Are you alright Baby Boy?” he picked up one of Peter's legs and massaged it gently. 

Peter nodded and showed a small smile,

“Why wont you say anything to me? Did I do something wrong again ?”

Peter shook his head “No” and shifted to lay against the other's chest. “You did everything right Wade. Happy two year Anniversary.”

“Ah, yes. The pancakes I made you got ruined but I guess this makes up for it right?”

Peter chuckled, “yes it does.”


End file.
